Memories Almost Forgotten
by Blue Rosed Dragon
Summary: The war is half over, and now life for Heero Yuy is about to change as memories from his past meet him face to face. Can Heero take all that is sent his way as he battles the only thing he ever called his family?... R&R... 1xH; 2xOC; 3xD; 4xOC(dif); 5xS
1. The Truth Be Told

****

**_Title:_**  Memories Almost Forgotten

**_Chapter Title:_**  The Truth Be Told

**_Author:_**  Blue Rosed Dragon

**_E-mail:_**  BlueRosedDragon@mugglenet.com

**_Rating:_**  PG-13 for language and what-not. (_unless reviewers request differently..._)

**_Pairings:_**  (_here's the kickers...) 1xHS; 2xOC (__find out who later...); 3xDC (__what?!...); 4xOC (__like I said, find out who later...); 5xS ----- I think that's all, find out later..._

**_Warnings:_**  Ummmmm.... Probably none.  But I can't be too sure at this moment...

**_Feedback:_**  Would Love It!!!!!!!

****

**_Disclaimer:_**  Ummmmm... stay out of jail?  Or claim it?  Stay out of jail?  Or claim it?  ::ponders for a few moments:: WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?!?!?!?  ;_;

**_Small Side-Note 1:_**  Ok everyone, I just wanted to say this real quick.  The people in this story will probably be OOC in some parts.  So don't be surprised.

**_Small Side-Note 2:_**  I've added two of my own characters in here, who you all will find out later as you read along.

**_Small Side-Note 3:_**  And, as a final note, as you can see, I have pairings that some of you ppl probably won't like or have never heard of.  But I hope that that won't stop you in reading this story.  So, I hope you all read and enjoy!  Please tell me what you all think!!!

**_Special Thanks:_**  I just want to say a special thanks to my daughter, Jet!  Thank you sweetie for helping me with my story!  I know you didn't have to, and you just being there and giving me ideas is great!  Thanks again, hun!  And I hope you enjoy this story!!!  ::Hugz::  And another thanks to my friend, Tex.  He tried helping me, and even though he didn't get too far, I want to thank him neway for the effort!  Thanks Tex!!!

**_Just to let you know.....:_**  This story technically has to authors.  Reason I say this is b/c, if you were reading my special thanks, you can see that I thanked my daughter.  She has been giving me ideas for this story, and has been helping me when I ask.  So I am giving her half credit for this story.

**_Memories Almost Forgotten:_**  _The Truth Be Told_

****

Loud crashes could be heard along the hallways of a now almost empty building.  The storms outside could barely be heard over the explosions that rained throughout the building.  The screams and shouting was almost too much for any ears to take as they scrambled about, attempting to safe their own lives.  One in particular young girl, no more than the age of thirteen years old, sat prayed quietly to herself, while also listening amongst the ruins of the now crumbling hallway.  Taking a deep breath, she quickly turned her attention to the sudden sound of light footsteps coming towards her.  When she saw who it was, her anger seemed to mount as she grabbed the person by his arm and dragged him into the dark corner she was occupying.

"Heero!  What are you doing here?!  I thought I told you to leave?!" the girl demanded as she nearly screamed to the boy who now stood next to her.

"But I didn't want to leave you alone," responded the eight year old boy timidly.

"Heero, you should've left when I told you too!  Where are the others?"

"They're in the truck... Um, Kathy, why do you have a gun in your hand?"

The young girl looked down at her hand, almost forgetting the gun she stool from a man she had knocked out only moments ago, and frowned before looking back up at the little boy.

"Look Heero," Kathy got on her knees in front of Heero so she was eye level with him, "you have to listen to me.  You have to get out of here while you still can.  You have to leave with the others and survive through this..."

"But what about you?"

"I'm gonna act as a distraction while you all get out of here."

"But I don't want you too!  Come with me!"

**_(A.N.  This could just break your heart, couldn't it???......)_**

"Oh Heero, you know I would love more than anything to go with.  But I have to stay here and take care of things."

"But why?  Why are you going to stay?"  By now the small child was in tears as he pleaded with the older girl to go with him.

"Because I have to… Oh Heero..."  Kathy pulled Heero into her arms, hugging him as best she could in attempt to calm him down.  "Heero, listen to me.  And I want you to listen close.  Ok?"  Heero nodded his head slowly.  "I'm not going to stay here for long.  I'm just going to stay long enough to get you all away from here and to safety."

"You promise to get out of here?"

"With all my heart.  Now, get out of here."

Heero looked at her for a moment longer before quickly hugging Kathy.  This surprised her for only a moment before she too wrapped her arms around the boy, hugging him again... and probably for the last time.

"Oh Heero, I'll miss you so much..."

"Are you sure you won't come back with us?"

"Yes, Heero.  But I promise that if it takes all I've got, no one here is going to come after you or anyone else who lived here."

"Alright... I love you, Kathy!  And I'll miss you!"

Kathy felt a few tears fight their way through her eyes, but quickly blinked them away.  "I love you, too, kiddo.  And I'll miss you more than anything.  But you need to get out of here while you still can.  Now go!"

Heero gave one last hug to Kathy and turned to leave.  But just before leaving the room completely, he turned to face Kathy and asked, "You still gonna make sure that no one follows us out?"

Kathy smiled at him and nodded her head in response.  "Of course, kiddo.  I promise..."  Heero nodded his head back, as though finally accepting her answer, and ran out of the room.  And once he was gone, Kathy's smile faded from her face as she whispered quietly to herself, "... Even if I have to kill myself in the process."

Kathy looked down at her closed hand, her fingers opening slightly to reveal a detonator.  Sighing, she closed her hand tightly around the small object.  And grabbing her fun from the floor once again, she quickly ran out of the room, opposite direction of Heero.  And not five minute after the truck drove away, that held the small boy inside, did the silence of the surrounds was disturbed as the building Kathy was occupying exploded.  Taking any living creatures inside along with it.

**_//7 years later//_**

Heero bolted up in his in bed as his dream ended, the fateful memory of that night still replaying itself in his head.  He remembered that day like his did his gundam.  The night that he watched the building that his sister was occupying, explode.  Taking away the only family he had left.  That day he knew he would never forget.  But why he had to see that vision repeat itself as he slept, he would never know.

He brushed his fingers through his tousled hair, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep the rest of that morning.  Sighing, he climbed out of bed, careful not to wake up the other sleeping figure in the next bed over, and snuck out of the room down to the kitchen, where he heard someone else rummaging around the kitchen getting breakfast started.

When he entered the kitchen, he found none other than the sandy-blonde Arabian cooking something on the stove.  He turned for only a brief second to see who had entered.  "Good morning, Heero.  If you want, there's coffee on the counter and the paper is on the table."

"Hn," was all Quatre received as Heero made himself a cup of coffee and headed toward the table to read the paper... his morning ritual.

Soon after, the other gundam pilots bombarded into the kitchen, meeting around the table as Quatre set the breakfast in the middle of everyone.  Breakfast, like any other, was quiet as they ate, read the paper, or just read over current reports and missions received the day before.

"What's the next mission?" asked Duo as he continually shoveled the food into his mouth.

"In short... Go in, get out, and blow the place up.  Just like any other," responded Heero, ignoring Duo's animal instincts while the others watching in continuous astonishment at his perpetual eating habits.

"You know, I'm not that incompetent..."

"That's debatable..."

Duo glared at Wufei, pieces of food dangling from the corners of his mouth.  "Seriously, though."

Heero sighed and folded his paper back up, turning his attention to the human garbage disposal.    "We have to sneak in to an OZ base located about twenty-five miles from here.  Once inside, one of us will have to hack into the main date-frame of the computer networking and download the blue prints.  While this is going on, two of us will be roaming around planting the bombs.  The two remaining will keep patrol on the outside just incase something were to change in our plans.  Once we have what we need, we get out.  And since the bombs will be in place, once we are sufficiently far enough, we blow the place.  Pretty much like every other mission we receive."  
  
  


"Go figure.  When will we receive a mission that has some real action in it?" Duo whined, taking another huge bite of his food.

"When you learn to chew with your mouth shut..."

Once again, Duo glared at Wufei, who plaintively ignored him as he stood, and walked out of the room.  Most likely to check on his gundam.  Soon after, the others too left to do their own separate things.  Three went to check on their gundams, while the other two worked around the kitchen, cleaning the mess that occurs every breakfast morning.

Thirty miles away, on the other hand, just past the base that the five gundam pilots were to destroy, OZ recruits were lining up in front of their instructors.  Awaiting the day's learning.  Other OZ soldiers did the same, except they awaited for the interrogations and commands that their superior officers expected of them.  One in particular commanding officer stood their patiently as most of "her" soldiers scrambled about to get to their positions.  Her hands were held behind her back, her legs spread slightly from each other, her lips holding a smirk that only told the on-looker what she could possibly be thinking.

Finally getting fed up with the idiocy her men were showing her at the moment, her stance stiffened as she called out, "Silence!"  Most of the men immediately stood in their positions, while a few others stumbled before gaining their composures fully.  This made the woman smile in response as she took slow, fluid steps in front of her men.  Inspecting what she saw in front of her.  Approvingly, she stood still in front of her men, who stood heads high.  Not even a slight shiver noticeable.  These pleased their commanding officer as she smiled once more and began to speak.

"Now, gentlemen.  As you can see, Mr. Trieze is quite impressed with the way you men have progressed."  This earned her satisfactory looks, which she soon took away.  "But, this does not mean you men are fully aware what the standards and procedures of what OZ expects of you all.  _Some_ of you still aren't compatible for face to face combat in a mobile suit."  Most of the men's expectations lowered as their lieutenant began explaining the situation.  "But, most you can redeem yourselves.  Today, at exactly 16:00 hours, there will be a training course to test your skills and communications in a mobile suit.  Then will you truly know how high your standards truly are.  But as of this moment, we will be doing the normal grinding of your daily activities.  You have one hour to get ready and be back at this spot to begin your training.  Till then, you're dismissed."

The men, acknowledging her command, saluted their lieutenant before disappearing back into their barricades.

"You know, your men aren't that bad, Kit."

Kit, upon hearing the voice of another lieutenant, smirked at her sudden appearance and opinion of her men.  "I know this, Lucrezia."  She turned to face the purple-eyed woman, the smirk still lying across her lips.  "But since it gets them all riled up and ready to go, I just sometimes can't help myself."

Lucrezia Noin could only smile at her friend as her head slowly shock back as forth.  "Your impossible sometimes, you know that Kit?"

"Of course!  Other wise I wouldn't be me, now would I?"

"Smartass..."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The two walked inside the building that most of the recruits disappeared into.  Readying themselves for their interrogating and heavy procedures they were planning to send their men into.

Close to seven in the evening, five miles from the OZ base, Lieutenant Ellis, aka Kit, drove into another OZ security base to inform and check up on the other officers residing the residence.  Unknown to her or any of the other OZ officers, two gundams pilots (Trowa and Wufei) stood amongst the woods, awaiting for any trouble to arise.  While the other three roamed throughout the base.  As Lieutenant Ellis was about to climb out of the car, something caught her eye in the rearview mirror.  Taking a closer look, her eyes widened as she quickly turned around only to see the same images that was shown in the small mirror.

Upon confirming her suspicions, she quickly exited her car and ran inside the OZ base.  The two guarding gundam pilots, seeing as how the woman as noticed them, immediately contacted their comrades.

"Hey, Shinigami!"

"Yo, Wu-man!  No need to yell!  What is it?"

Wufei nearly growled at the sudden nickname, but decided to let it slid... this once.  "I've only been trying to contact you for the last two minutes!"

"Sorry, man!  Must've hit a pocket where the transmission couldn't get through.  No need to bust a blood vessel..."  Wufei just sighed.  "So, what was it you wanted?"

"A woman just arrived at the base about two minutes ago."

"Yea, so?"

"She saw Barton and myself somehow.  She knows that we're out here and is probably heading towards the same area Yuy's at in attempt to warn the rest of the base."

"Oh boy, that's not good."

"Precisely.  Barton and I have been trying to get a hold of Yuy, but whether he's having the same problem as you have or is just ignoring us, we don't know."

"Got ch'ya!  I'll head his way to make sure everything's alright and warn him.  Get a hold of Quatre and tell him the same.  Have him meet us out by the car and ready to be out of here when we get there."

"Roger that.  Over and out!"

Duo, having the "this can not be good" feeling, immediately finished with his set up and ran in the direction Heero should be, attempting to contact Heero himself.  But only having the same luck as Wufei and Trowa.  About half way there, and not paying attention to where he was going, he nearly toppled over himself as he heard a sudden yell and gun shot head his way.  Just barely getting out of the way, Duo took out his own and aimed it at his target.  Firing without looking, considering he was trying to duck behind a corner, hear heard a sudden "AH!" as someone hit against a nearby wall in attempts not to fall to the floor.

Taking the opportunity, Duo came out of his "hiding place" only to find a woman clutching her left shoulder as she leaned against the wall for support, her gun just barely held in her left hand's clutch.  'This must be the woman Wufei was talking about...' he thought to himself as he cautiously walked up to her.  Her face was skewered in pain as she endeavored to hold back the scream of agony that any woman would probably want to make at that moment.  Duo quickly grabbed her gun, disarming the woman.  Not that she cared to notice as she continued to clasp arm in hopes of stopped the blood flow, and maybe the pain.

Duo noticed, as he took a good look at her, that she looked remarkably like someone he knew.  But who?  Then it hit him...  "It couldn't be..."

This seemed to catch the woman's attention as her eyes suddenly opened to look at Duo in question.  "Couldn't be what?"

Duo took another look at her.  But before he could say anything more, the sudden footfall coming from another hall just a few feet away caused Duo to take one last glance at her before he turned and ran back to catch Heero, who in turn was just leaving the room with the info they needed.

As they were leaving, Duo could hear OZ soldiers call out as they found the injured woman just a few hallways down.  "Lieutenant Ellis!" and "Are you alright?" and "Who did this to you?" could be heard ringing around the corridors.

Duo, keeping in mind the name she was called by, followed Heero out of the building and in the waiting car, which had Quatre behind the wheel.  As they reached safety, the three climbed out of the car to watch the building to make sure the plan took full effect.  And as they watched, Duo saw the same exact woman being escorted to the car she arrived in, surprisingly still getting in behind the wheel, and drove off as the men who escorted her climbed in afterwards.

About two minutes after she drove away, the building, now empty of any living being, was engulfed in brilliant red flames as a loud explosion was heard.  The wounded woman, despite her injury, immediately stopped the car and exited her vehicle.  Not sure of what they saw on the woman's face, the three gundam pilots watched as she observed the flames as they danced around crumbling building.  And, as though she could somehow sense them, she slowly turned till her eyes were facing them.  Her hair blowing in front of her face, hiding her features to any on-lookers.  They saw the anger rise in her Prussian blue eyes.  But upon hearing her other comrades call for her, she quickly got back into the car and drove away, only taking a single glance back at them as she disappeared through the flying debris.

~*~ TBC ~*~

_Dragon (aka me)_:  Hey ppl!  What did you all think?!

_G-boys_:  *silence*

_Dragon_:  *sweatdrops* ^_^; Oh boy....

_Duo_:  Hey, Dragon!!!  *jumps on Dragon*

_Dragon_:  HELP!!!!!!

_Other G-boys_:  *sweatdrops*

_Duo_:  *climbs off Dragon who makes weird noises* So Dragon, wha-ch'ya doin'?

_Dragon_:  Duo, I'm gonna kill you....

_Duo_:  *yelps and runs away*

_Other G-boys_:  *follow Duo to make sure he's ok*

_Dragon_:  *sighs* *stands and dusts self off* Well, since Duo is being a little chicken shit at the moment, I'm gonna let you all continue with whatever it was you were doing.  Me, I'm going to go get something to drink.  Especially since I'm stuck with Duo.  I'll c-y'all later!  Please Review and tell me what you all think!  Ja for now!

**_P.S. Note_**:  I know, this chapter was totally short, but I swear I have it that way for a reason!  I plan on making the next chapter longer, promise!  I just couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter.  So I hope you all enjoyed it!  And like I always say, _Please Review_!!!  Ja for now!!!

~~~  Blue Rosed Dragon  @};-


	2. Years Gone By, Yet Memories Still Hold S...

****

****

**_Title:_**  Memories Almost Forgotten**__**

****

**_Chapter Title:_**  Years Gone By, Yet Memories Still Hold Strong

**_Author:_**  Blue Rosed Dragon

**_E-mail:_**  BlueRosedDragon@mugglenet.com 

**_Rating:_**  PG-13 for language and what-not. (_unless reviewers request differently…_)

**_Pairings:_**  (_here's the kickers…) 1xHS; 2xOC (__find out who later…); 3xDC (__what?!...); 4xOC (__like I said, find out who later…); 5xS ----- I think that's all, find out later…_

**_Warnings:_**  Ummmmm….. Probably none.  But I can't be too sure at this moment…

**_Feedback:  _**Would Love It!!!!!!

****

**_Disclaimer:_**  *_snores* As you can see, I don't want to get into it… *_goes back to faking sleeping…_*_

**_Memories Almost Forgotten:_**  _Years Gone By, Yet Memories Still Hold Strong_

****

****

**_//Kit's PoV//_**

It was about three, maybe four, days since the day the base blew up… and the day that I saw… _him_.  "I can't believe it…" I mumble to myself.  Thankfully, one because no one was in the room.  And secondly because… "He's alive…"  'What's with the mumbling?  Seriously!'  I stare at the laptop that lay in front of me, not even paying attention to the images that flashed across.  My mind, at that moment, was somewhere else.  In fact, I just couldn't think of anything else.  Every time I did, his little eyes flashed through my memory.

**_//Flashback//_**

"Look Heero.  You have to get out of here while you still can.  You have to leave with the others and survive through this..."

"But what about you?"

"I'm gonna act as a distraction while you all get out of here."

"But I don't want you too!  Come with me!"

**_//Flash-forward//_**

I blinked a few times, wishing back that tears that wanted to suddenly spring from my eyes.  "Where'd that come from?..." I ask the emptiness around me.  Already knowing I won't get an answer.

**_//Flashback//_**

"Oh Heero, I'll miss you so much..."

"Are you sure you won't come back with us?"

"Yes, Heero.  But I promise that if it takes all I've got, no one here is going to come after you or anyone else who lived here."

"Alright... I love you, Kathy!  And I'll miss you!"

"I love you, too, kiddo.  And I'll miss you more than anything.  But you need to get out of here while you still can.  Now go!"

**_//Flash-forward//_**

I shut my eyes tightly, rubbing them slightly as I attempted to will the visions away.  "Why are they coming back now?..."

**_//Flashback//_**

"You still gonna make sure that no one follows us out?"

 "Of course, kiddo.  I promise…

... Even if I have to kill myself in the process."

**_//Flash-forward//_**

Damn myself for ever doing that.  Why I had let my brother go, I have no idea.  But I sure as hell regret it now.  'Oh yes, I remember,' I say to myself quietly, 'to protect him and everyone else…'  But why did I fake my death again?  That was the part I never really remember.  It's strange really.  You think somebody would remember why they faked their death.  But me?  Ha!  Yea, right.  The moment I remember, my mobile suit with start working on its own… Watch, that'll happen just to spite me now.

I sighed as the memories seemed to fade.  And I closed my eyes, wanting to give into the darkness that my eyes provided.  It wasn't until a beep and a sudden flash caught my attention.  I looked up at my laptop's screen.  "Why the hell would I have a message from no one…?" I asked myself quietly as though someone else was in the room.

I leaned forward, clicking the message board that was flashing before me.  "What the…?"  I scan over the message, curiosity filling my head as I finished…

**_//Safe House; Duo's PoV//_**

As I walked into the kitchen of the safe house behind the others, I took a seat at the table, not even noticing the eyes of the others watching me.  I knew they were, anyone could guess that.  But something was on my mind, and I just couldn't get it out.  'I don't get it…' I mumble to myself, 'Did Heero have a sister and not tell anyone, or what?'

"Hey, Duo, are you ok?" I heard Quatre ask me after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?"  I look up at the Arab and the others, realizing that I had forgotten that the others were there.  "Oh, sorry bout that, Q-man.  Was just thinking about something."

"And what might that be?"

"Sorry, Wufei, but can't tell ya that."

"Maxwell, not telling something?  Well, now that's a first."

I just snorted at him and stood from my seat, beginning to walk out and head to my room.  "Hey Duo, where you going?" I could hear the curiosity wash through Trowa's voice, even if the others didn't.

"Just to my room.  Call me when dinner's done, will ya?"

But before anyone could answer me, I disappeared behind the kitchen door, immediately heading up the stairs that led to mine and Heero's room.  As I walked in, I walked over to the open laptop that I never really touched, not even bothering to turn on the lights.  When the laptop was fully loaded, I brought up the file of OZ soldiers, keeping in mind the name of the wounded woman who managed to get away from the explosion of one of her OZ bases.

When I couldn't seem to find her name throughout the OZ soldiers and commanding officers, a puzzled thought ran through my head.  'If this woman is not in the OZ mainframe system files, then where could she be?…'

Then a thought stuck…

I began rummaging through miscellaneous files throughout anything that belongs to the Alliance or OZ.  And I was just about to give up when something caught my eye…

In a file that Heero had downloaded the last time we were at one of his bases was another marked file that said Yuy/Ellis.  "What the… Do they have a file of both Heero and this Ellis woman?" he asked himself quietly as he selected the file.  What popped up was something he never really suspected…

**_File Name 1:_**_  Kathryn Angela Yuy_

__

_Gender – Female_

_Age – 13_

_Ethnicity – Japanese_

_Born – Yr. A.C. 175, August 19_

_                        Origin – Colony L1_

_Deceased – Yr. A.C. 188, September 2_

_                        Earth_

_Parents – Mother and Father_

_Mother – Leona Marie Yuy_

_Maiden Name – Ellis_

_Gender – Female_

_Born – N/A_

_Origin – Colony L4_

_Later – Colony L1_

_Deceased – Yr. of A.C. 182, May 28_

_            Earth_

_Father – Maxwell Lee Yuy_

_Gender – Male_

_Born – N/A_

_Origin – Colony L1_

_Deceased – Yr. of A.C. 182, May 28_

_            Earth_

_Both – Died in car accident_

_Siblings – Younger Brother and Younger Sister_

_                        Brother – Heero Yuy (_Missing_)_

_                        Gender – Male_

_                        Born – Yr. A.C. 180, Month Unknown_

_                                    Origin – Colony L1_

_                        Deceased – N/A (_Whereabouts Unknown_)_

_                        Sister – Natalie Lynn Yuy_

_                        Gender – Female_

_                        Born – Died in car crash with parents_

_                        Deceased – Yr. of A.C. 182, May 28_

_                                    Origin – Earth_

_Death – Died in explosion of orphanage_

_                        Earth_

**_File Name 2:_**_  Kitara Lee Ellis_

_Gender – Female_

_Age – 20_

_Ethnicity – Japanese_

_Born – N/A_

_            Origin – Colony L1_

_Deceased – Living_

_            Earth_

_Parents – N/A_

_Siblings – Younger Brother_

_                        (_Unknown_)_

_Confidants – Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin and Zechs Merquise_

_Status – Lieutenant Ellis_

_                        1st Class_

_                        Member of OZ_

_                        Trainer_

_                        Mobile Suit – Unknown_

_                        Commanding Officer – Trieze Khushrenada_

_                        Men – 20+ Soldiers_

_Former Name and Info: **Look under Kathryn Angela Yuy**_

****

This caught Duo's attention the moment his eyes scanned over the name.  'Kathryn Angela Yuy…?  Wait a minute… Does Heero even know?...'

Finding a way to contact her, which was pretty easy for Duo when he worked at it, quickly typed up an email, sending it to her the moment he typed the last word.

**_//Kit's PoV//_**

"Duo Maxwell, eh?" I say to myself.  "Hummm…

"'_Lieutenant Kitara Ellis,_

_Remember me?  I'm the one that shot you back at that now blown up OZ base.  And back there, I knew there was something about you.  Something that was on the tip of my tongue, and I just couldn't figure it out.  But guess what, I finally did._

_I know who you really are.  Kathryn Angela Yuy.  Name ring a bell?  But don't worry, I won't tell a single soul, including a certain someone who I'm sure would love to know.  But only under one condition.  I want to speak with you, face to face.  Agree to meet up with me, to wherever you choose, expect an OZ foundation.  No followers.  If you don't, I'm telling the first person that comes to my mind.  And I know exactly who that is right at this moment.  Contact back and give me your answer._

_Duo Maxwell_'"

I stared at this message for a moment longer.  'Should I risk it…?' I think to myself.  Smirking, I lean forward and reply to his request.

'_Well, Mr. Maxwell.  Quite intriguing of you to know who I am.  And to make sure if you do or not, I'll meet with you.  Tomorrow, __2:00 P.M.__ at the __Cynq__Kingdom__'s fountain and I'm sure you're smart enough to know which one I'm talking about.  Not worries, I won't have a single person with me.  But if you're not there at the time I say, you can forget everything and I'm outta there.  Got it?  Till then.  C-ya, Maxwell._

_Lt. Kit Ellis_'

I sent the letter out, already expecting a response from this "Maxwell" character.  And not too much of my surprise, not even two minutes later, I got it.  It was short and simple, saying '_Agreed, see ya there then.  G.o.D.'_

'_G.o.D_, huh?  I'll have to ask him about that.  God, hum, might just have something there… Wonder what he means…'  I smirk at that.  "_God" could mean many things when it comes to war._

I sigh and turn off my laptop.  'I seriously need to get some rest…' I say to myself, 'Especially since I now have plans.'  I sigh again at this.  'Why can't life just be easy…?'

Shortly after I trudge towards my bed, but don't lie down right away.  Instead, I open my side-table drawer, pulling out a small, worn out picture that held two people.  A little girl around the age of her early teens and a boy not yet even nine.  They were smiling and playing in the picture, not even noticing that the picture was taken.  I traced my finger over the small boy and sighed, whispering, "Heero…"

Closing my eyes, willing the now intruding memories back once again, and placed the picture back into its hiding place.  And since there were no lights on excepts those coming from out my window, I just laid back onto my pillows, closed my eyes, and willed the sleep to invade my senses until all that I saw was darkness as my dreams slowly began to take over.

**_//The next afternoon; Still Kit's PoV//_**

I arrived at the park, as scheduled the night before, about fifteen minutes early since there didn't seem to be anything better to do.  And besides, it was my day off.  I took advantage of it.

I sat down on one of the many benches, just watching the fountain as it sprayed every which way, leaving small water marks wherever the wind took it.  I just sat there for another ten minutes, my eyes closed as I fought the upcoming headache that I knew would just hit me at any moment if provoked the wrong way.

"Lieutenant Ellis…"

~*~ TBC ~*~

**_A.N._**  Dun, dun, duh!!!  Cliffy!  Bwahahahaha!!!  *gets hit in the head* Ouchies!!!  *rubs bump on head* Sheesh!

_Me_:  Don't worry, I'll update soon (I hope…), so don't kill me, k?  Oh, and if you're wondering why Duo isn't here bothering me… I drugged him, so he's dead asleep… Teehee!!!

_Duo_:  *out cold snoring*

_Me_:  *smiles sinisterly* you gotta love sleeping pills… *chuckles* Please Review!!!  Arigato!!!!!

~~~  Blue Rosed Dragon  @};-


End file.
